Gol Sehk
Biology The Gol Sehk (meaning New Zetans) are a semiamphibious species originating from the Sehk of Old Zeta (located in the Zeta Reticuli star system.) Their biology is integrated with technology. They are asexual and do not reproduce on their own. New Gol Sehk offspring are born from a large mass of flesh similar in appearance to bleeding tooth fungus (known as "The New Mother" or "T-Gol Leur.") Young are then equipped with their technological augmentations and spend a period of approximately four earth months in metamorphosis, growing to adulthood and having all the information they need to successfully integrate with Gol Sehk society uploaded directly into their memory. Gol Sehk have no mouths and speak through speakers. They generally have three large fingers and blocky hands. Their irises and sclera are the same color. They have a horizontal caste system. Civilian Merchant Model The Civilian Merchant Model obtains nutrition through Nutrient Tubes which are inserted into the holes of their facemask. The facemask has holes (for tubes of nutrients), an exhaust pipe (for waste products) a speaker (for verbal communication) and three stretched "V" shaped bars of lights (for aesthetic effect.) The front of the torso has 5 holes where modular tools may be attached(most commonly small hands and currency registers.) The back of the torso unit has a slot for data storage cards and a circular area for data wheels. This augmentation provides an easy way to quickly receive information. There are also typically ports for charging internal batteries. They have wrist guards with screens on the underside, often held up to display a nonverbal message. The Civilian Merchant class, as the name suggest, is a class of merchants. All Civillian Merchant's designations begins with "CM" ending with their six digit identification number. Civilian Biologist Model The Civilian Biologist Model obtains nutrition through Nutrient Tubes which are inserted into the holes of the facemask. The facemask has holes (for tubes of nutrients), an exhaust pipe(for waste products) a speaker (for verbal communication) and five straight bars of lights (for aesthetic effect.) The facemask also includes a protective seemingly opaque helmet, functioning somewhat similarly to a one way mirror. The front of the torso unit has a centrifuge and areas for storing biological samples. The back of the torso unit features slots for data storage cards and data wheels. The belt features extra organic specimen storage, sometimes used to carry spare Nutrient Tubes. Their wrist guards function as portable and mobile computers used in biological research. The Civilian Biologist class, as the name suggest, is a class that is dedicated to biological research. All Civilian Biologist designations begin with "CB" ending with their six digit identification number. Civilian Engineer Model The Civilian Engineer Model obtains nutrition though a nutrient tank stored in the back of the head. Nutrient tanks have built in exhaust ports, and unlike Nutrient Tubes they are refilled rather than replaced. The torso unit is modular, although most civilian engineers have 3 torso units (1 for arms with hands, 1 for data storage, 1 for arms with data transfer ports.) Civilian Engineers have wheels for feet. The Civilian Engineer class is a class dedicated to engineering new technology and overseeing data gathered by the other civilian classes. All Civilian Engineer's designations begin with "CE" ending with their six digit identification number. Civilian Construction Model The Civilian Construction Model obtains nutrition though large Nutrient Tubes inserted into the mostly hollow chest cavity. They have no mouths and have three lights on their head, arranged in a triangle. They have two large speakers on either end of their shoulders and a bar of lights along the middle. They hover approximately one foot off the ground. They have large muscular arms and large Zeep Corp. Multi-tool gauntlets. The Civilian Construction class is responsible for the construction of new cities and buildings, and in some cases, colonies. Designations of members of the Civilian Construction class begin with "CC" ending with their six digit identification number. History Old Zeta/GSS The GSC began as the GSS(Gol-Sehk Sect), a lone city state apart from the rest of the Unified Sehkan Community. The GSS was made up of followers of the New-Zetanist movement. It was founded in the late Years of Moss by a band of several hundred citizens of the USC. During the early times of the founding of the GSS it was determined that a cutting of The Mother would be needed. Members of the GSS infiltrated the Citadel and obtained a cutting of the original Mother. When this action was discovered by the Highest Chamber, the GSS was exiled from the USC. The GSS continued on on its own, separate from the ways of the UST. In stark contrast to the agrarian environmentalist life of the USC, the GSS was an aggressively wasteful, capitalist nation with no regard for the world around them. As a final act of defiance, the GSS stole the CWV-01, the only spacecraft on Sehk. Soon after, in the early Years of Frost, a portion of the GSS left their homeworld. New Zeta/GSC After a long journey, The Pilot found New Zeta, a small rocky planet with two moons. The first city of the Gol Sehk Collective was founded. There was an industrial revolution, accompanied by great scientific advancements especially in fields of genetic engineering and anti-gravity propulsion, notably the creation of the Succulent Slime, displayed annually on the anniversary of the Day of Beginnings. As the first city grew crowded, more cities were founded on New Zeta, as space ran thin they expanded to the moons, eventually branching out into the stars, leading to the large empire they have presently. The GSM was originally created to aid in fighting native fauna to allow for the construction of cities. As the GSC grew and the GSM was needed less and less, they gradually evolved into the mercenary force they are today. Homeworld At the heart of the GSC is New Zeta. New Zeta is approximately .15 earth masses. It is very rocky and covered in an ocean of a dark tar like fluid. It has two moons (Z-1 and Z-2.) Culture The Gol Sehk culture revolves heavily around science. They focus mainly on genetic engineering, biology, and defiance of the laws of physics through the use of wheels. They have one holiday. Every year on the supposed anniversary of the settlement of the GSC, one of the government leaders comes out and holds up a succulent slime for several hours while all citizens stare in wonderment. Naming Gol Sehk names begin with their class abbreviation, ending with their identification number, formatted as XX-######. Government The Gol Sehk Collective (GSC, for short) is an oligarchical government located near the center of the Milky Way. Their size is comparable to the size of the Sarvos People's Union. The government is owned by the Zeep Corporation. The government provides housing and nutrition for all citizens of the GSC. Government-provided goods are usually inferior, breeding discontent within the GSC. This discontent motivates workers to work for superior goods. Presence Outside New Zeta The GSC has several colonies and mining posts spread out throughout their territories. The majority of their territories are used for mining or for off-world research operations. Many Gol Sehk merchants travel around the galaxy, usually in illegally modified Zeepmobiles capable of FTL travel. The military performs mercenary work for other sentients, with little to no discrimination in the line of work. The Zeep Corp. Biology Division has a strong presence throughout the galaxy, working with the Nyctosians to research and preserve flora and fauna throughout the galaxy. Cities The Gol Sehk live in underground cities. Cities are generally composed of hallways, government-provided housing areas, shops, and business buildings. The power and communications grid spans the top levels of the city, and is composed of large cylindrical structures containing Zeep Corp Generator Wheels, Zeep Corp Battery Wheels, along with thinner Zeep Corp Data Transmission And Receiver Wheels. Cities are generally very small and compact and are traversed mainly through walking. Transport from city to city is facilitated through the use of vactrains. Category:Species